Small comfort
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Ever since the last adventure with Isaac, Jakes feeling shaken up. Unable to come to terms with the fact that he accidentally killed someone. But thankfully for him... there's someone that's willing to be his shoulder to lean on


**Just a one shot to bounce off of the last chapter of the last story. Thought it would be cute, and, something necessary too.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

A day or two went on by since the incident Isaac had caused. Everyone in the Moralez house had stayed rather silent the whole time really. No one felt like saying much really. Loreli and Jocelyn too shocked by the whole thing to know how to react. John and Mary, quiet too. Not speaking to each other unless they really had too. Isaac stayed in the garage the entire time. And Jake... barely left his room either. The family tried to get him to come out or open up to them but... he refused. No doubt he was really shaken up about what all happened.

The prince in question... still in his room. Sitting in bed with his knees close, blanket only half covering him. He was trying to keep his mind off of it by watching some tv but... it wasn't working. The only think he could think of was the face that girl made when the arrow pierced her diamond... how everything seemed to slow down as it happened...

* * *

 _The girls entire body started to static out terribly, before... poofing! Her Diamond... the pieces scattering across the ground. Jake... dropping his bow in shock! What... what just happened to her? Did he, just... KILL HER?!_

* * *

 _' I killed her... '_ Jake choked up to this, a lump forming in his throat, blindly reaching for his garbage can. He felt like puking... he might even be if he had anything left in his stomach. Every time he thought of that Diamond girl, of what he did he... he always felt so sick. Sick to the mere thought of being a murderer... sure it was an accident, but it cost her life! How could he not feel guilty?! Especially when it seemed like she was only a few years younger than him?!

Was it possible he was freaking out too much...? Isaac made it seem like it was no big deal... self defense, accident... both were true but... the fact remained that his, mistake... cost her her life. How was he supposed to be ok with that...? Those shards... he was grateful there was no blood. That would haunt him forever... the shards, that was horrible too but...

" Urk... "

The wolf gagged a bit; he needed to stop thinking about this... he'd start losing weight if he kept making himself sick like this... maybe a cartoon would help? Changing the channel on the tv, he found a strange looking show: Steven Universe. There was a small boy there, going up the stairs of some ancient looking structure, moving behind a group of girls. 5 little red ones, and one giant purple one. They... had gems on their body parts. The red ones... eye, navel, chest, arm and leg. The purple one had one on its chest, and a fake one on its nose. Then there were others following them behind the boy. One with a gem on the forehead and the other with one on each hand.

They were talking about something. A pink diamond...? The red eyeball one, speaking.

" I saw it with my own eye. The traitorous Rose Quartz... shattered, Pink Diamond. "

" Ah-! "

Jake yelped, hurriedly turning off the tv. Hand on his stomach, trying not to gag again. Flash-! This world was against him! He felt horrible about shattering a red diamond, and this show talked about shattering a Pink Diamond?! Lord!

... maybe he was doing something wrong. Maybe tv or spending time in his room was the wrong way to go. Maybe... maybe a walk would help him...?

* * *

Soon, grabbing his coat... Jake was outside in the cool air. Fur getting messy in the wind. But... it did feel nice really. He missed the cool air truly. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed in his room for as long as he had... he was starting to feel a bit better. His nose was clearing up, and his head was starting to feel better. He forgot how much walking tended to help him when he was feeling low...

The sun was setting too, making the streets look more peaceful. Lovely even.

" Jake! "

A voice cried out, jolting the wolf quite a bit. Hurriedly he turned around, surprised to find Midnight hurrying up to him! The princess looking rather taken back by his appearance. Not that he could blame her...

" Goodness Jake, you look awful. Is something the matter? "

The pup winced; she saw right through him... softly, the wolf took a breath, looking to the side. Not sure if he really wanted to tell her... not wanting to trouble her but... he needed to talk to someone outside the family...

" ... I... I accidentally killed someone Midnight. A Diamond girl, I... I shattered her... urk... "

Gagging again as he admitted what happened to her, he struggled to calm down. To not get sick again... not in front of Midnight... the princess. Hurriedly patting his back, gently rubbing it even. The pup, catching his breath, blushing to her contact. It was soothing...

" Jake that, really happened... oh honey, I'm so sorry... "

" I can't stop thinking about it Midnight. I never wanted to kill anyone. Diamond lady or not... "

" I know... it sounds horrible... have you been talking to your family about it? "

" I can't... they've been acting off too... no ones happy. Isaac won't come out of the garage. Mom and Dad are barely talking to each other, and Loreli and Jocelyn don't know what to do with themselves anymore. I can't talk to them, they all have their own problems... "

" ... then... talk to me about it then. "

Midnight got out gently firm, hand on Jake's shoulder now.

" I can't stand seeing you like this, and, you need to get this off your chest. Please, let me help you... "

Blushing, feeling... rather fluttery inside right now. Softly... Jake smiled, tearing up a bit. Giggling as he gently got out.

" Oh Midnight... how I love you so~ heh... alright. Alright... I'll start from the beginning... "

* * *

The pair spent a solid hour walking and talking. Night had fallen, and they found themselves up at Jake's house. Standing just below Jake's still open window now. Midnight, smiling, and gently taking the pups hand.

" Jake... I know things are rocky right now... but. Please don't lose your sweet, cheery, amazing self ok? You are so amazing, and, you have this air about you when you're happy... it's your best quality...~ "

Jake couldn't help but blush to this, soon... smiling, and hugging Midnight tightly. Tearing up, not knowing how to thank her for that there... Midnight. She was so incredible...~

" I need to heading home Jakey. But... I want you to get some rest ok? I'll call you in the morning~ "

Jake giggled, a bit too choked up to speak. Merely nodding his answer and moving back a bit, giving her a warm smile. Gently... kissing her cheek too even~ getting the vampire to blush, but... smile too. Moving back and giving him a wave before taking off~

Taking a breath, calming himself, Jake climbed up to his window, rolling into his room and closing up the window. Locking it tightly, before moving and getting into bed. Covering up and rolling onto his side. Midnight... she was so incredibly. He felt so much better inside right now. Sure... he still felt horrible for what happened. How he killed that girl like that... but. He didn't feel like throwing up to the thought of it. The fact that he'd gotten to talk about it properly with Midnight really did help him. She... was so gentle with him. So sweet and understanding and... incredibly~ she was incredible~

Hopefully. Hopefully he'd continue to get better. Maybe even help the family get back on track as well. He certainly wanted to help everyone move on too. But... for now. He should sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day...~

* * *

 **So sweet Midnight was here to Jake. I'm glad she helped the sweet thing~**

 **Heheh. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
